Initiative
by Cj4Dj
Summary: NaruSaku Oneshot. Sakura takes the Initiative.


**Initiative.**

**A NaruSaku One Shot.**

**By Jen.**

**A/N; Hello everybody! This is my first venture into the fanfic world of Naruto. I've written Fanfics before but never for Naruto....so it's about time I did so.**

**This one shot is inspired by a beautiful art piece by MuseSilver. You can look at it here **www .musesilver. deviantart. com/ art/ NaruSaku-Initiative- 93550454** Take out the spaces! It's gorgeous.  
**

**Now On with the Story.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

She stood still behind one of the trees that was situated on top of a small hill that looked out over Konohagakure. She was staring ahead of her, taking in the sight before her very eyes as she half hid herself behind the tree. He was staring up at the blue sky, a small smile around his lips. She blushed faintly as she observed him for a moment longer. He had grown so much, he was no longer the loud obnoxious kid he used to be. Sure he could still be loud but it was different now.

She smiled slightly to herself as she stepped away from the tree into the sunlight that danced upon the lush green grass.

Without a word she sat next to him, tugging her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. He acknowledged her with a small nod of his head and a soft greeting.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

She greeted him back before she lifted her gaze towards the sky, there were a few clouds, they were white and seemed almost fluffy to her.

She brought her gaze down, just staring at the bustling village below them. People were walking back and forth on the market and in and out of the various shops. She sighed softly, it wasn't often that they got to relax like this. Usually they would go on one mission after another but Tsunade had decided they could use some rest.

She glanced sideways at the teen next to her. He was also staring at the people below them, that same small smile around his lips. She observed him from the corner of her eyes, careful not to let him notice her.

He had changed but not in a bad way. She smiled inwardly as she remembered just how surprised she had been when she found out that he was actually taller then her now. She had missed him even though she never admitted that out loud. His hair was pretty much the same as it always had been just slightly longer. His eyes were still the same stunning blue as befoe too, she loved his eyes. They always seemed to sparkle with life and deviousness. She felt her heart skip a beat as she kept looking at him. Her cheeks had grown a little warm. She let out a soft sigh.

She didn't know when, but she had begun to see her teammate in a whole different light. She shook her head slightly, no now that she thought about it, the feelings had probably always been there just hidden away deeply within herself and masked by her foolish infatuation with Sasuke. She felt a sadness envelop her when she thought of the Uchiha prodigy. They hadn't been able to bring him back yet and the way things were going now, they wouldn't succeed anytime soon. She clenched her fist. It saddened her that she had lost him, he was still her friend and teammate, a comrade. It hurt to lose someone you hold dear.

She had vowed to herself that she would never let that happen again. She looked back at Naruto who was completely unaware of her thoughts at the moment.

What would she do if she lost him too? He who had always been there for her by her side even though she had threatened him pretty harshly in the past? He who cared for her so deeply that he would protect her with his own life? She didn't want to think about it. She bit her bottom lip. She needed for him to know how she felt before it was too late.

Too late for what? She pondered this for a moment never taking her eyes off of him.

Naruto felt her eyes on him, he wondered why she was staring at him so intensely, did he do something to upset her her? He didn't know. He turned to look back at her and was about to ask her that very question when she suddenly turned her head away before their eyes could meet. He could see a furious blush starting to spread on her cheeks. Somehow he began to panic. Was she mad at him for something? He thought back going through the past events in his mind trying to find a reason for Sakura to be upset with him but he couldn't find one.

Suddenly he felt her hand grabbing the fabric of his black shirt tightly as he felt his body being yanked downwards slightly. Before he could comprehend what was happening he felt it. A soft warm touch on his mouth. It took him a few seconds to realize that Sakura was kissing him, the touch of her lips on his felt hesitant almost nonexistent at first but she pressed her mouth firmer onto his as her arms snaked themselves around his neck. He couldn't do anything but kiss her back softly, he looked at her face through half lidded eyes for a moment before he closed them completely just sinking in the precious moment that they had fallen in.

Sakura's heart fluttered when she felt his reaction to her kiss, a silent tear escaped from her eyes but she felt him wipe it away with his thumb before he broke away from their kiss.

"Sakura-chan?" He whispered softly but she silenced him by putting her fingers to his mouth.

"Shh, don't say a thing." She whispered back. She rest her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped an arm around her and turned his attention back to the sky. His heart was racing in his chest or so it seemed but he ignored it, for now all that mattered was this tender moment and the feeling of her kiss that lingered on his lips......

END!


End file.
